


Cotton Swabs

by orphan_account



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Cotton Swabs, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate title: You should have specified.Akira ties Ryo up and shows him a real good time. Read the tags





	Cotton Swabs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the OVA versions in mind but dont let that stop you. Also Ryo is trans but dont let that stop you either.
> 
> Not beta read so if i messed something up please tell me

“A-Akira!” Ryo gasped, even more slick leaking from his twitching cunt as he arched gorgeously, pulling the ropes tight enough to make the bed frame creak. “Nghhhh need you…”

“Not yet.” Akira said, infuriatingly calm, brushing back Ryo’s sweat soaked hair with a tender smile. “You’re so cute like this, Ryo,” He turned up the dial for the vibrators just a little higher, earning another sharp gasp from his boyfriend. “So needy..” 

Ryo parted his lips eagerly at Akira’s touch, taking his fingers into his mouth and lavishing them with such zeal that Akira had to hold back a moan himself. Ryo whined when he pulled back, tracing a wet trail down Ryo’s already glistening chest. Akira chuckled.

“You’re sweating so much, the tape’s coming off.” He peeled up the strip of tape holding the vibrator to one of Ryo’s nipples, tossing the piece aside before rubbing the still humming egg against the swollen bud. “Akira, Akira Please” Begged Ryo, squirming away from this incessant stimulation. Akira only shook his head smiling deviously as he leaned down to take the nipple between his teeth, giving it a hard, sharp bite as he peeled the vibrator from the other one to pinch and tug at it. 

Ryo arched again, throwing his head back with a drawn out howl even as Akira laved his tongue apologetically over the injured nub. “Sorry.” He mumbled “instincts” he rubbed the other nipple with exaggerated care while he waited for Ryo to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, did that draw blood?” Ryo looked down, panting, sounding more impressed than concerned. “Yeah, a little.” Akira admitted, climbing over his partner to retrieve the first aid kit. It had become a habit to leave it by the bed for exactly this reason. Ryo held still while he wiped off the blood, but while Akira was looking for the right sized bandaid he could feel Ryo shift impatiently, then take the opportunity to start grinding his crotch against Akira’s leg, soaking through the denim in less time than it took to stick on the bandage. 

“You’re just leaking everywhere today” Akira joked, pulling his knee away, much to Ryo’s ire. “Don’t tell me I have to patch that gash too.”

“Would you shut up and put it in me already.” Ryo snapped, grinding against nothing.

“Alright,” Akira said, smirking as he set the first aid kit aside. “Have it your way.” Ryo laid back, spreading his legs a little wider as finally, finally, Akira turned his attention to where Ryo wanted it most.

Akira couldn’t help admiring him first, his bright pink folds spread open, still soaking wet despite his previous trick. His dripping cunt begging to be filled, twitching desperately in time with Ryo’s hastening breathing as Akira stroked ever so slowly around his labia. He was more careful removing this tape, though if anything, it was even wetter. The air hitting his clit as the vibrator was set aside was enough to make Ryo moan. He moaned again when Akira leaned forward, rubbing sooo slowly at his entrance, and purred “You ready for me to put it in now?” 

“Yessss” Ryo sighed, closing his eyes in anticipation. Then, nothing. Well not entirely nothing. “Akira what are you doing?” He said, irritated, peering down to try to see what, exactly, was rubbing small, incredibly inadequate circles on his inner walls.

“You’ll see,” Akira said with a shit eating grin, as he pulled it out. A cotton swab from the first aid kit.. ”Seriously?” Ryo rolled his eyes, frowning as Akira lowered the cotton swab to rub at his clit “Akira would you pleEASE-“ Ryo interrupted himself with a breathless moan and Akira laughed smugly.

“I told you I was gonna put it in” He wiggled the swab just a little, easing it further under the hood of Ryo’s clit. It was a snug fit, but the slick he’d gathered before seemed enough to make it work, judging by the wordless moans Ryo choked out when he gently turned the stick between his fingers, massaging even the hidden bits of that bundle of nerves. 

Akira traced back and forth over the little nub with fastidious delicacy, petting at one side then the other, occasionally pulling out to reward the little bit that poked out from its sheath. Again and again he watched how the white of the soaked cotton disappeared under the deep red of Ryo’s hood, how it made his clit swell and twitch, and his still unfilled cunt flood with slick, over and over again. 

Ryo abandoned speech rather quickly, followed by any attempt at containing his voice. His head lolled back as stars overtook his vision, his muscles seized of their own accord, it was fortunate he was tied up. Every sensation magnified a hundredfold by the knowledge that it was because of Akira.

“Ryo?” some infinite time later, Akira spoke. He sounded concerned “Ryo? Are you ok?”  
For a terrifying moment, Ryo thought he’d gone blind, he couldnt see a thing. But no, he realized, he’d just managed to roll his eyes very far back into his head. Remedying that though, he was struck with an awful migraine. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. Akira had untied him apparently. “Ryo, I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

“Nah” Ryo looked up, managing a smile, he was glad to finally be able to look at Akira’s beautiful, very worried face. “You were great. Do we have any advil?”


End file.
